Amuesment
by practical release
Summary: Love is a battlefield...with flaming Crocodiles


"Today is the day" Kid said to himself while sitting in Stein's class. It was finally August eighth and to commemorate the perfectly symmetrical day he would finally get Chrona on another date. The last date was less than perfect as they learned the deception of a puzzle. Nevertheless it would be perfect for him and her.

As the class ended, Chrona and Kid were the only ones remaining. Chrona; never wanting to be the center of any attention would always stay behind which Kid didn't mind. He breathed in deeply and walked up to his shy girlfriend and put out his hand to her. "Chrona, would you like to go to the amusement park with me today?"

Chrona, staring at her desk slowly turned her head and looked at her smiling prince. She didn't know how to respond to this question. It was so sudden to her. Her body stiffened and her head slowly trailed back down to the desk. "…If you want… Kid." She said in less than a whisper.

"Then it's settled my dear Chrona." Death the Kid said and pulled her softly from her desk. Walking with Chrona was no easy task. While Kid would have liked to hold her hand all the way, Chrona was too busy darting from one building to the next in a feeble attempt to not be noticed.

It took a few hours but they were finally there. The sun soon sank into slumber as the moon took its place and glared at the people of Death City. The Ferris wheel illuminated giving off bring colors in intricate patterns. The sight of the bright colors made Chrona lift her eyes in amazement which put a smile on Kids face.

"What should we do first?" Kid said while finally getting a grasp on Chrona's hand.

"I don't know…whatever you like I guess." She said as her eyes slowly darted to the ground. Kid thought fast and looked around. He would not let her sink back into depression now that he got her here. He gripped her hand and pointed to one of the attractions. "Let's try some of the games."

Without hesitation he got her to one of the shooting galleries. It was a simple game of shooting toy ducks with a pellet gun. Being a gun meister this would be easy. "I shall win you the best prize they have here." Kid said triumphently.

"But Kid…" Chrona said pulling his hand and pointing at the gun, but Kid would have none of that. He would win her the biggest, fluffiest plush prize they had.

Kid stepped up and gripped the gun. "Alright kid you get 10 shots to shoot 10 ducks. You get them all you win a prize." The carny said looking down at Kid. Kid triumphent look turned slowly into confusion. His body waved back and forth as the pellets shot in every direction. Hitting the carny in the head and knocking him out.

"You idiot" Ragnarok said shooting from Chrona's back. "She tried to warn you there's only one gun you can use." Before the sting could get to Kids ears he was already laying flat on the ground, murmuring to himself about how pathetic he was.

Chrona got on her knees and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Kid…how about we try a different game." She said and rubbed his back a little. This one jesture, this one moment of compassion from the one girl who knew how he felt, made him rise with passion.

"You are right Chrona. Today will still be perfect!" Kid said as he grabbed her hand. They passed the shooting gallery and began to walk around. Chrona had a small smile on her face as she and Kid rode the merry-go-round.

"This is boring I'm hungry." Ragnarok said throwing a tantrum outside Chrona's back. "Raganarok I will get food soon." Chrona said in a whimper. "You better." Ragnarok said as he gave her a noogie before going back into her.

"I will win you a prize." Kid said as they both got off the ride. They walked around a little more and wondered what to do. The prizes all were similar but none that made Chrona's eyes turn to them.

Chrona gripped his hand and stopped, causing Kid to stop as well. "She used her other hand to hold her side as her head sunk to the ground. "This has been a great time…but you don't have to." Before Chrona could finish a loud voice broke through her whisper and caught the eyes and ears of everyone around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Are you adventures or are you cowards? Have you ever wanted to show your significant other that hero inside you! Well here is your chance!" He said with a booming voice, his hand swayed as it gave way to the obstacle course behind him. A ladder bridge that lead to a wall with holes. Past that was a rope which lead to a prize at the top. There were two prizes. One was a large imitation hero shield. Another was a pair of golden dragon molded earrings.

"Perfect." Kid said to himself as he walked over to the large booth. He gave the loud carny some money before walking up the course. "Will this brave soul defeat the course or will he is swallowed up by the madness of failure!" Kid shook his head with a smile. It was only a carnival ride he said to him. Before he could get started the man stopped him.

"We have another challenger to face this terrible course!" The loud man said. An even louder voice screamed as a fast kid shot to the course start. "Yahoo! I will win this no problem! You small people will warship the mighty Black Star!"

Kids fingers shot to the sides of his eyes as he knew it wouldn't be too easy now.

"Prepare to lose Kid!" Black Star said as he got into running stance. Kid did the same.

"Now champions, may the best man win!" The carny said before shooting flair into the air. Both Kid and Black Star ran off. They reached the ladder bridge but quickly halted as they saw what was at the bottom if they fell.

"How will they survive the pit of Crocodiles….on fire!" Said the carny.

Kid and Black Star both forced the image of falling into the fiery clutches of the crocodiles as they eventually made it over to the next obstacles. It was a just a wall with holes and a runway to the other side. As they ran, a hand with a punching bag shot out, nearly crashing into Kid. He quickly ducked but kept moving. Black Star laughed before nearly being beheaded by a hand holding gardening sheers. They avoided the hands trying to poke their eyes, the hand with a noose and one playing the bagpipes…barely.

Black Star, using his speed star, made it to the rope faster. He began to climb and mocked Kid. Kid finally made it and began to climb. The rope leading to the top looked so much smaller before as it reached as high as the Ferris's wheels top. Black Star Was a wealthy pace ahead of Kid.

"Why does Black Star always do this?" Tsubaki said under her breath. Chrona noticed and walked over to her. "Hello Tsubaki." Chrona said in a small tone. She gave a soft yet small smile to her friend.

"Hello Chrona." Tsubaki said as she bowed and smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I am here with Kid…" She said as she blushed with embarrassment. "He wants to win the earrings for me."

"That's so sweet." Tsubaki said before sighing once more. "I think Black Star is doing it just to beat Kid." Chrona looked up at Kid and noticed he was a little bit below Black Star. At this rate he was going to lose. She clinched her hands together and put them to her head. She then closed her eyes. "try your best Kid." She opened her eyes and noticed Tsubaki was gone.

She looked back up and saw that a large spinning object was flying at Black Stars rope, cutting it before he got to the top. He screamed as he hit the bottom and Kid reached the top.

"Ladies and Gentleman we have our winner!" The loud man said as the platform at the top slowly descended down to the ground level. "What prize do you want champion?"

Kid grabbed the earrings and walked over to Chrona. He grabbed her hands softly and put the earrings in them. "For you my perfect beauty." He said and smiled. Astonished by this, Chrona also smiled.

With awwwwwws and oooooohs in the crowd, all that was left was the champion to receive a kiss from his pink haired maiden. He moved in closely and closed his eyes. Chrona began to panic as she didn't know what to do. She couldn't handle all the attention. Before she could react a black hand shot from her back and pushed her head forward. Her eyes were wide as she noticed she was kissing him. Her eyes slowly closed as she continued the kiss on her own.

"I'm still hungry you know." Ragnarok said from inside her body.


End file.
